<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Watch by Gremkt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859251">The First Watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremkt/pseuds/Gremkt'>Gremkt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Warden Alistair, Warden Carver, Wardens being irresponsible while on watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremkt/pseuds/Gremkt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver and Alistair find some way to pass the time while on watch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Carver Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired completely by <a href="https://dankou.tumblr.com/post/189504101827/because-my-handwriting-sucks-carver-i-got-way">
this wonderful art</a> by the very talented <a href="http://dankou.tumblr.com">Dankou</a>💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s cold,” Carver complained with a shiver. The moon was full in the sky, casting bright light across the camp and the pair of them were on first watch, ready and waiting for any kind of danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t anticipating much - bandit activity in the area had been low, and none of their Warden senses were picking up any Darkspawn nearby. The biggest threat were animals, but they tended to avoid the human camps unless they were desperate. Given the lull, the two Wardens were a little more relaxed than they may otherwise have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here then,” Alistair said in response to Carver’s comment, a soft smile on his face. “I’ll keep you warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carver rolled his eyes but shifted closer anyway, his leg pressing against Alistair’s as they sat together on the ground. One of Alistair’s big hands came for rest on his thigh and Carver turned his head to look at him just in time to catch Alistair’s kiss, a quick peck on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid his hand over Alistair’s, their fingers laced together as he returned the kiss. He followed it up with a second, then a third, his other hand rising to cup Alistair’s cheek as the kiss continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carver shifted, moving to straddle Alistair’s lap, one leg either side of his fellow Warden’s hips, Alistair’s hands on his lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be watching what’s going on,” Carver whispered, his forehead pressed against Alistair’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I am.” Alistair’s grip tightened around his hips. “Very closely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carver didn’t have a chance to answer before Alistair was kissing him again. His hands roamed across Alistair’s back, exploring his broad shoulders, the solid shape of the muscles across his back. He lost track of how long they stayed like that, hands on each others’ bodies, lips moving together, just enjoying the feel of each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Carver’s hands ran through Alistair’s soft hair as Alistair’s teeth pulled at his bottom lip. A strong hand slipped under the hem of his shirt and he let out a soft moan, hips rolling against Alistair. With a chuckle, Alistair placed one hand on the ground behind him to brace himself more firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carver rolled his hips again, acutely aware of the growing hardness in his pants and the feeling Alistair’s mouth against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hit him suddenly where they were, in the middle of the open camp, in plain view of anyone who might happen to emerge from their tent. He let go of Alistair’s shirt, a handful of fabric he hadn’t even realised he had grabbed, and sat back, his face suddenly burning, one hand clasped over his mouth in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alistair looked at him, wide eyed, a question in his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got too into that,” Carver said as a way of explanation, still blushing. He wasn’t entirely inexperienced with relationships but he had never been one for entirely risqué or public behaviour. Even now, most of his experiences with Alistair had been private, hidden in shadows and corners and tents, stolen moments when they could get them. Never anything public, not like this, where he may be caught in a compromising position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mind.” Alistair grinned, a cheeky glint in his eyes. He’d been growing bolder and bolder since their first kiss. One arm wrapped tighter around Carver’s back, pulling him even closer as his lips moved to Carver’s neck. Carver sighed, relaxing into the sensation, his arms resting loosely on Alistair’s shoulders as his hips moved involuntarily against Alistair again, noting the other warden seemed to be enjoying this as much as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about the others?” he breathed, not really sure if he cared, not if it meant Alistair was going to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t have a problem doing the same during the blight, so…” Alistair trailed off, lips returning to Carver’s throat and Carver decided that no, he really didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long till our watch is over and we can go somewhere more private?” He asked and Alistair let out a breathless laugh against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t be long,” he said, “but I’m sure we’ll find a way to pass the time.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://kirkwallgremlin.tumblr.com">Come say hi on tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>